A Very Charming Halloween
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: The Charming's throw a Halloween party for their friends and family. A little Halloween gift for all Oncers.


Mary Margaret scurried around the house, checking off her mental list as she went.

Cobwebs, check.

Jack o lantern, check.

Costume, check.

She looked down at her "Disney Princess Snow White" costume and smiled. Charming had thought it was a good idea, and she herself thought it was cute.

"Hey Princess." Her husband said, walking into the room. She smiled. "Hey." Then, looking up from the candy bag she was pouring into a couldron, she realized what he was wearing, her jaw dropped. "Your dressed as Rumplestiltskin? David! Mr. Gold is going to kill you!"

David smiled. "Thats alright Dearie. I'm immortal!" He exclaimed in his best Rumplestiltskin impression, shooting his fingers up into the air.

"Not if someone kills you." She replied driliy.

"Oh...yeah." He slowly brought his fingers down. "Right."

"Please don't start anything Honey. It's our first Halloween as a family. A real family."

"Gold isn't family." He muttered under his breath, but of course, his wife heard him.

"As much as you wish he wasn't, he is. He is almost our daughters father-in-law, and he is the grandfather of our grandson."

"Other grandfather. I want to be `Grandpa' and him to be `the other grandfather'."

"Here." Snow said, ignoring his rant against Gold and handing him a couldron of candy. "You take the trick or treaters while I get the rest of the stuff ready for the party."

She twirlerd to the kitchen where she had a blood red punch ready, two batches of pumpkin shaped cookies, bowls of candy, little zombie-shaped breadsticks and salad bowls with mummy faces. She had gone all out for their first family Halloween.

_Knock, knock, knock_

David opened the door to see Three zombies. A blonde girl, a dark haired guy and little boy zombie with only one arm. David smiled. "Hey family."

Emma groaned and Neal and Henry stretched their arms and slowly walked towards David.

"Brains..." They rasped. David smiled and opened the door. "Your mom's in the kitchen." He said, kissing zombie-Emma on the forehead.

When they were all in the kitchen, another knock came at the door.

Mary margaret opened it and let in a smiling Belle and a grumpy-looking Mr. Gold.

"I love your costumes." Snow said with a smile.

"Do not mention the costumes." Gold said through gritted teeth. "I'm not exactly sure how I was conned into this."

He was wearing a shiny black wig that was slicked back, a white suit and a lei. Belle was wearing a red curly up-do wig, a buttton up blouse and slacks. She also wore a lei.

"We're Lucy and Ricky Ricardo from_ I Love Lucy." _Belle beamed.

"Oh very creative." Snow said with a smile, avoiding Mr. Gold's icy glare.

She took Belles arm and led her inside to the kitchen, Gold following close behind.

When he entered the kitchen, Gold'ls gaze instantly fell on David. "What. On. God's. green. earth. ARE YOU WEARING?"

David smiled. "I'm Rumplestiltsking Dearie." David replied. "All magic comes with a price." He said as he threw a handful of glitter at Mr. Gold.

Rumple looked like he was about to lose his cool, when Belle put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Just have fun Rumple." She whispered in his ear. He sighed.

"So what are you?" David asked, looking at Gold. "A tourist?"

"No. We're Lucy and Ricky from I Love Lucy." Belle said. "Come on Rumple. Let's get some punch." She took Gold's hand and led him away from David.

Twenty minutes passed by as the family talked, chatted, and gave out candy to the trick or treaters.

Finally the last guests arrived, first Regina, dressed as the queen of hearts, Jefferson as Sherlock Holmes and his daughter Grace as Selena Gomez, then Ruby and Dr. Whale arrived as a couple. She wore a tattered black skirt, a black shirt with netting over it. Her skin was painted green and she had black `sew marks' on her head. Dr. Whale was wearing a lumberjack shirt and brown makeup. His entire face was covered in hair.

"You're dressed as each other?" Snow asked, stifiling a giggle. "That is cute."

"I'm Frankie Stein and he's a werewolf." Ruby said with a smile.

"You guys are adorable." Mary Margaret took them to the kitchen where the rest of the party was.

They played Halloween music, danced, ate and handed out candy to trick or treaters.

Although Gold wasn't exactly happy that David was dressed as him, he kept his temper and enjoed the night with his family.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Yes?" David replied, turning around with a smile. Henry looked embarassed. "Um. Actually, I was talking to that Grandpa." He said, pointing at Mr. Gold.

"Oh. Um. Okay." David said, turning back the the punch and trying to hide the hurt look on his face.

"Grandpa?" He asked again, this time tapping on Gold. "Yes what is it?"

"Do you like the party? I kind of helped Mary Margaret plan it."

Gold looked around the room at the people around him.

"Yes Henry. It's been a very _Charming_ halloween."


End file.
